Transformers Animated (Serie)
thumb|300px|Nuevo logo. genial La historia se ubica en Estados Unidos. Esta vez los transformers no llegan al presente ni pasado, sino en el futuro Detroit, donde ya no es más la ciudad de la grandes fábricas de automóviles sino que en dicha realidad, Detroit se caracteriza por tener fabricantes de robots, teniendo a Isaac Sumdac como su mejor exponente. Primera Temporada Un grupo de autobots de mantenimiento liderados por Optimus Prime, descubren un misterioso objeto, al que el viejo Ratchet señala como El AllSpark, la fuente de energía más importante del universo. Al ser éste descubierto, un grupo de decepticons, bajo el mando de Megatron, sigue la fuerte señal, persiguiendo la modesta nave de autobots. Al estar cerca de un puente espacial, ambas naves pasan a través de él, llegando a una galaxia desconocida, formada por varios sistemas, uno de los cuales contiene a la Tierra. Megatron aborda la nave autobot, donde todos se preparan para combatirlo como pueden, aunque sabiendo que no tendrán éxito, pues la mayoría ha sabido de lo letal que es el líder decepticon. Salvo Ratchet y Prime, ninguno de los otros ha tenido experiencia de guerra, tan sólo entrenamiento. Gracias a su experiencia como militar, Optimus posee las características propias de un líder militar, esto, unido a la "ayudita" de Starscream, quien traiciona a Megatron (cuando no), colocándole una bomba, logra expulsar a Megatron de la averiada nave. Aún así, nada se puede hacer para que tanto Megs como la nave autobot aterricen estrepitosamente. En la tierra, un joven Isaac Sumdac, ve caer un meteorito y su descubrimiento lo convertirá, 50 años después, en uno de los científicos más influyentes de Detroit. Los autobots son reconocidos como superhéroes en aquella ciudad y hacen amistad con Sumdac y su hija Sari, quien intima más con Bulkhead y Bumblebee. Es la traviesa Sari quien llega con Bumblebee a la nave autobot, que había caído en un río. Allí descubre el AllSpark, que al ver a la niña, reacciona y dota de energía la llave que Sari tiene colgada en su pecho. Starscream también llega a la tierra y trata de hacerse del AllSpark, pero los autobots se lo impiden. Los autobots descubren que la llave de la niña tiene el poder del AllSpark para reparar e incluso para activar estructuras robóticas. Las aventuras no dejan de suceder, porque lo que Isaac Sumdac descubrió años atrás era la cabeza de Megatron, y éste al reconocer a los autobots, decide engañarle para poder reconstruir su estructura. Para ello, se vale del conocimiento de Isaac, así como de algunos decepticons que llegan a la tierra. Es así, como el surgimiento de los dinobots y SoundWave son obra suya. Finalmente, Isaac desaparece y Megatron surge e inicia un plan para apoderarse de Cybertron. Lista de Capítulos :Ep 1,2,3: Transform And Roll Out (Transfórmense y Avancen) :Ep 4: Home Is Where The Spark Is (Hogar es donde está el Spark) :Ep 5: Total Meltdown (Fusión Total) :Ep 6: Blast From The Past (Enemigos de la Prehistoria) :Ep 7: Thrill Of The Hunt (La emoción de la cacería) :Ep 8: Nanosec (Nanosegundo) :Ep 9: Along Came A Spider (Y llegó la araña) :Ep 10: Sound And Fury (Mucho ruido, pocas nueces) :Ep 11: Lost And Found (Perdido y encontrado) :Ep 12: Survival Of The Fittest (Prueba de supervivencia) :Ep 13: Headmaster (La Supercabeza) (¿?) :Ep 14: Nature Calls (El Llamado de la Naturaleza) :Ep 15: Megatron Rising, Part One (Megatron se levanta, Primera Parte) :Ep 16: Megatron Rising, Part Two (Megatron se levanta, Segunda Parte) Segunda Temporada La segunda temporada comienza con la llegada de la Guardia de élite de Cybertron, cuyo comandante es Ultramagnus, junto a Jazz y Sentinel Prime. Ellos vienen por el AllSpark, que estaba bajo el cuidado de Optimus Prime y su equipo en la tierra, pero debido a los sucesos ocurridos en la primera temporada, el AllSpark fue dispersado por todo el planeta. Sin prueba alguna que demuestre su existencia, Sentinel Prime, quien tiene asuntos qué arreglar con Optimus, intenta hacer que lo capturen y le hagan pagar por haber destruido el Allspark. Sin embargo, un trozo encontrado en la fábrica Sumdac es la prueba que necesitaba Optimus, por lo que Ultramagnus queda convencido de la dispersión del AllSpark y del buen liderazgo de Optimus. Los decepticons roban un transmisor de takión de la nave de la Guardia de Elite, que les servirá para restablecer las comunicaciones con las bases decepticons esparcidas por el universo, a la vez que debilitar la vigilancia autobot y dejar desprotegido a Cybertron. Sin embargo, ni Ultramagnus ni Sentinel creen en la existencia de decepticons en el planeta, ordenando que Optimus y los demás abandonen la tierra. Los autobots se encuentran buscando pedazos del AllSpark. Jazz advierte uno en un tren, pero resultó que era una trampa de Starscream y por fin Optimus demuestra que hay decepticons en la tierra. Antes de partir, llevándose a Starscream como prisionero, Ultramagnus reconoce que la tierra estará bien protegida por Optimus y le deja un buen cargamento de esposas de éxtasis Por otro lado, debido a la desaparición de su padre, Sari debe hacerse cargo de la compañía, más, Porter C. Powel, directo competidor de Isaac Sumdac, realiza unas investigaciones y saca a Sari de la dirección, demostrando que Sari no tiene el menor parentesco con Isaac e incluso, no puede probar su existencia. Sari busca refugio en la base de los autobots, donde poco a poco tanto ella como los robots van acostumbrándose a vivir juntos. Starscream, luego de huir de la Guardia de Elite, crea cinco clones de sí mismo, formando su propio ejército para luchar contra Megatron, que sigue obsesionado con la construcción del puente espacial y así llegar a Cybertron para recuperarlo. Otros robots aparecen en esta temporada, como Wreck-Gar, Blurr, que forma parte de la Guardia de Elite y está en una misión encubierta, y dos constructicons. Finalmente, Megatron secuestra a Bulkhead, por ser un experto en técnicas de puentes espaciales, y es ahí donde se encuentra con Isaac Sumdac y juntos hacen un plan para que Megatron no se salga conla suya. Starscream junto a sus clones, arremeten contra Megatron y los decepticons pelean entre sí. Los autobots descubren que Longarm era en realidad Shockwave, aliado de Megatron y que Wasp, el pequeño autobot rival de Bumblebee, fue injustamente llevado a la cárcel. Ratchet, desde el interior de la nave de mantenimiento autobot, hace una serie de reparaciones con la ayuda de la llave de Sari, intentando "despertarla", cosa que logra después de todo, ya que él sabía que la nave era en realidad Omega Supreme, uno de los héroes autobot que dio su vida en la guerra y contribuyó a la victoria autobot. Omega Supreme vuelve a sacrificarse logrando contener la energía desplegada por el puente espacial, lanzando a Sari y a Ratchet fuera de él, con lo que la niña recibe un corte en el codo, pero no es sangre y carne lo que ve sino circuitos. Isaac Sumdac le indica que deben hablar. Lista de Capítulos :Ep 17: The Elite Guard (La guardia de Elite) :Ep 18: The Return of the Headmaster (El regreso de la Supercabeza) :Ep 19: Mission Accomplished (Misión Cumplida) :Ep 20: Garbage In, Garbage Out (Basura, entra, basura sale) :Ep 21: Velocity (Velocidad) :Ep 22: Rise of the Constructicons (La aparición de los constructicons) :Ep 23: A Fistful of Energon (Un puñado de Energón) :Ep 24: SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy (SUV: Sociedad Unidad de Villanos) :Ep 25: Autoboot Camp (Grupo Autobot) :Ep 26: Black Friday (Viernes Negro) :Ep 27: Sari, No One's Home (Sari, No Hay Nadie en Casa) :Ep 28: A Bridge Too Close, Part I (A un puente de distancia, Primera Parte) :Ep 29: A Bridge Too Close, Part II (A un puente de distancia, Segunda Parte) Tercera Temporada Un grupo de decepticons ataca un puesto de vigilancia autobot. Al mando de Rodimus Prime, Irohide, Brawn, Hot Shot y Red Alert son derrotados por Strika y su grupo Chaar. Sari continúa molesta con Isaac por haberle ocultado la verdad y no deja que éste le de una explicación. Entre discusión y discusión, Isaac le dice que un día vio una luz en su laboratorio y al entrar, se dio cuenta que procedía de una especie de gran esfera donde residía un cuerpecillo de metal líquido, el cual lo dejó inconsciente con sólo tocarlo; al despertar, Sari estaba ahí. La niña finalmente decide irse con los autobots, ya que los considera más cercanos. Ratchet recuerda el proyecto Omega, arma especial que fue desarrollada sobretodo gracias al apoyo de Arcee, que proporcionó información de vital importancia aún a costa de su sacrificio. Bulkhead y Bumblebee investigan los restos del puente espacial. Bumblebee coge un pedazo y "desaparece" del planeta. En tanto, Bulkhead se enfrenta a una vengativa supercabeza pues Masterson está molesto porque Isaac lo despide a él y a Powell. Optimus decide hacer algo para reunir a Isaac con Sari y se inventa una treta, que es interceptada por la supercabeza. Optimus y Sari acuden al Burgerbot, donde les sale al paso Isaac con una bandeja del combo favorito de Sari, pero ésta se enoja, Isaac le pide una oportunidad, cuando la supercabeza, con el cuerpo de Starscream trata de matarlos. Optimus pelea con él pero es derrotado. Isaac expone su vida por proteger a Sari, y está a punto de ser aplastado, pero Sari arroja rayos con sus manos. Ella tampoco sabe cómo manejar sus poderes, pero Optimus arremete y logra vencer a la supercabeza. Isaac y Sari se reconcilian y Prowl les dice que el cuerpecillo era en realidad una protoforma. Sari le dice que ahora son primos. Las preguntas que quedan por resolver son: ¿Dónde está Bumblebee? ¿Cómo llegó una protoforma cibertroniana al laboratorio de Isaac Sumdac? Lista de Capítulos :Ep 30: Transwarped (Transportados) :Ep 33: There's a crowd (Tres son multitud) :Ep 34: Where is thy sting? (¿Dónde está tu aguijón?) :Ep 35: Five servos of doom (Los cinco servos de la perdición) :Ep 36: Predacons Rising (La aparición de los predacons) :Ep 37: Human Error, Part One (Error Humano, Primera Parte ) :Ep 38: Human Error, Part Two (Error Humano, Segunda Parte) :Ep 39: Decepticon Air (Aire decepticon) :Ep 40: This is why I hate machines (Es por eso que odio a las máquinas) :Ep 41: Endgame, Part 1 (Fin del juego ,Primera Parte) :Ep 42: Endgame, Part 2 (Fin del juego ,Segunda Parte) ¿Cuarta Temporada? El Allspark Almanac II confirma las intenciones de realizar una cuarta temporada, que finalmente no se concretó. En dicha temporada, Bulkhead y Sari se quedarían en Cybertron, para que el primero le enseñase a esta última sobre su identidad cybertroniana, pero también ambos deberán defender las granjas de energon de los ataques decepticon. Por tanto, al faltar dos miembros en el equipo (Bulkhead y Prowl), Optimus requerirá los servicios de Jazz y de Ironhide, quien realiza algunas modificaciones en su estructura para ir con la unidad de Optimus a la tierra. Así también, se desarrollaría la historia del creciente ejército de predacons de Blackarachnia y, dado que el tema general sería el energon, se abarcaría lo relacionado a la reconstrucción del Allspark dejado en depósitos de energon por todo Detroit y alrededores. Potenciales Episodios El Juicio de Megatron En sus tres capítulos iniciales, Megatron utiliza su propio juicio como distracción y logra reubicar la ciudad prisión de Kaón en la tierra, mediante un gran escape. Sari sigue aprendiendo más sobre su origen mientras que Bulkhead descubre que su ciudad natal es un objetivo decepticon. Por otro lado, Sentinel procura asegurar su posición como Autobot Magnus. Allspark-alipsis Ahora! A fin de derrotar a Megatron, Sentinel decide usar el Allspark que protege Optimus. Este es advertido por el fantasma de Prowl, a fin de evitar las terribles consecuencias de las acciones del "Magnus". S.T.E.A.M. La tierra se ve inmersa en un movimiento radical, el cual, bajo el lema "Salvemos a la Tierra y la Humanidad", la toma contra Soundwave, lo que hace que los autobots no tengan más opción que salvar a sus detractores. Espejo, espejito Bulkhead y Sari hacen un viaje rutinario a la tierra, la que se convierte en una aventura para los dos, ya que terminan en un universo habitado por los heroicos decepticons y malvados autobots. El nombre de este episodio es alusivo al concepto que Star Trek impuso por primera vez en su serie de televisión, el cual consistía en alternar con un mundo paralelo en el que los buenos eran malos y los malos eran buenos. Gremlins en mis engranajes Los minicons, fugitivos de Kaón, huyen a Detroit, donde se dedican a desensamblar toda la maquinaria que encuentran, incluso autobots. Ratchet y Fanzone son los encargados de controlar el caos. Vino del Planeta Cybertron Cosmos llega a la tierra con un mensaje importante para Optimus Prime. En su camino, escanea un platillo volador del set de una película B, perdiendo la memoria en un accidente. Confrontación Constructicons y Decepticons luchan entre sí por el control del energón de Detroit se rumorea que por ahi salga. ¡Megatron debe ser destruido! En sus dos capítulos finales, la maquinaria de Megatron se convierte en una amenaza para la tierra. Así, Optimus debe ganar tantos aliados como pueda, a fin de derrotar a Megatron de una vez por todas. El Allspark Almanac II sugiere que quizás Optimus Prime utilizaría la tecnología Powermaster, alcanzando en tamaño y poder a Megatron. Este último tampoco se quedaría atrás, utilizando tecnología para ser un triple changer, siendo conocido como Marauder Megatron o Merodeador parece ser que en este episodio salga Devastator. EL REGRESO DEL HOMBRE ACIDO como se habia visto que meldaw fue destruido por el generador genetico que optimus le habia arrevatadopara salval a blakarachnea de su muerte.se descubre que sobrevivio y es aun mas poderoso que antes, el desgraciado dejo de ser humano y se combirtio en un monstruo peor que antes.como el generador genetico absorvio los poderes de blakarachnea e adquirio su abilidad de aborben energia. estando aun en la isla dinobot lucha contraellos y logra capturas a ambos exepto a terodonte que se fue volando para pedir ayuda a los autobots y en este episodio finalmente se ve que el y el otro pueden hablar. empesando de nuevo blakarachnea regresa pero se encuentra viviendo en africa en la selva intentando denuevo regresar a ser robot. en un intento fallido se encuntra con waspineitor que juro vengarse de ella por lo que le hizo.escapando de el blakarachnea pensa en lo que ha sido de su vida.ahora que hay algien igual a ella le llegan recuerdos de el tiempo que estubo con sus amigos y como se divertia con ellos, mientras que esta lloviendole llegan otros pero sobre el tiempo que sufrio en el planeta organico,por los dias que paso llorando por que regresaran por ella pero nunca lo hicieron.tambien en el momento enque la encuentran los decepticons en ese planeta por la busqueda de energon,ella les pide si se une con ellos para no estar sola y megatron ve en ella su gran talento de la descarga en los robots y la acepta como un miembro importente. Personajes More than Meets The Eye Unidades de Medida Cybertronianas *Nanoklik: Unidad de tiempo, definida como la duración de 8589934592 periodos de radiación correspondiente a la transición entre dos niveles hiperfinos del estado fundamental del átomo Cesio 133. Conclusión: 1 segundo, aproximadamente. *Ciclo: Unidad de tiempo igual a 100 nanokliks. Minuto y medio, aproximadamente. *Megaciclo: Unidad de tiempo igual a 100 ciclos. 2.6 horas, aproximadamente. *Ciclo solar: Unidad de tiempo igual a 10 megaciclos. 1 día, aproximadamente. *Decaciclo: Unidad de tiempo igual a 10 ciclos solares. *Ciclo orbital: Unidad de tiempo igual a 32 ciclos solares. 1 mes, aproximadamente. *Ciclo estelar: Unidad de tiempo igual a 320 ciclos solares. 1 año, aproximadamente. *Mecanómetro: Unidad de distancia, definida como la distancia recorrida por la luz en el vacío en 1/268435456 de un nanoklik. 1 metro, aproximadamente. *Hic: Unidad de distancia igual a 1024 mecanómetros. 1 kilómetro, aproximadamente. *Unidad estándar: Unidad de masa, definida como (2 a la 10)/(2 a la 5 - 2 a la 2) * 6.02214179 * 10 a la 23 átomos de Silicio. 1 kilogramo, aproximadamente. *kilounidad: Unidad de masa igual a 454 unidades estándar. Música Compuesto por: Sebastien Evans II Temporadas 1 y 2 *Aquabattle *Decepticon *Do the robot *Kill Fest *Let's work *Megatron Theme *Monster *Pimp bot beat *Robo Boogie *Space Chase *Stratas beat *Transform *Transformers *Welcome to Detroit Temporada 3 *According to Plan *Black Widow *Broken Destiny *Cybertron *Faster *Flashback *Hero's Welcome *Lurk *Master Prowl *More than Meets the Eye *My Move *Omegatron *Origin *Unlikely Hero *Up there Opening thumb|300px|left El primer opening fue mostrado fue mostrado en la Comic-con junto un corto y figuras de la serie. El tema musical fue compuesto e interpretado por Sevastian Evans II y Andy Sturmer. Reparto Original David Kaye - Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Cliffjumper, Lugnut, Highbrow, Warpath. Corey Burton - Megatron, Shockwave, Ratchet, Ironhide, Spike Witwicky, El coloso rodas. Tom Kenny - Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Profesor Isaac Sumdac, Scrapper, Waspinator, Jetfire, , Rattletrap, Tutor Bot. Tara Strong - Sari Sumdac, Red Alert, Strika, Teletran-1, Carly Witwicky Jeff Bennett - Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Soundwave, Mixmaster, Grandus, Captain Fanzone, Angry Archer. Bumper Robinson - Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Blackout, Porter C. Powell Phil LaMarr - Jazz, Oil Slick, Jetstorm, Omega Supreme (Tercera Temporada) Doblaje latinoamerica Transformers Animated es traido al español gracias a la compañia de doblajes internacionales (DINT). Durante la primera y segunda temporada. Voces destacadas en Transformers Animated. *Carlos Carvajal - Optimus Prime *Javier Rodriguez Naranjo - Ratchet *Rodrigo de la Paz - Prowl *Rolando Salinas - Bulkhead *Cristian lizama - Bumblebee *Vanesa Silva - Sari *Mario Santander - Megatron *Alexis Quiroz - Starscream, Clones de Starscream (Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Ramjet), Scrapper *Rosario Zamora - Blackaracknia *Sergio Aliaga - Blitzwing (congelado) *Nelson Medina - Blitzwing (rudo) *Rodrigo Saavedra - Blitwing (locco) La tercera temporada fue doblada en Colombia por Colombia Films. (en construccion) *Javier Rodríguez - Optimus Prime *Leonardo Salas - Starscream, Longarm Prime/Shockwave *Shirley Marulanda - Sari Línea de Juguetes Ir a: Transformers Animated (Lïnea de Juguetes) Japanese Transformers Animated right JazzyPlus 18:51 31 may 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Animated